Love Is So Overrated
by Southpark903
Summary: Pip loves Tweek, but Damien loves Pip. What will happen? (SLASH)
1. crushes

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do NOT own South Park!

Right now I'm sitting in class, and I don't wanna do this stupid assignment, lucky for me, the school had Microsoft Word...so this is a story my brain mustered up, hope you like it. (The boys are 16) PLEASE R&R

Pip sat in the cafeteria deeply frustrated. He wanted to tell Tweek how much he cared for him, how he longed to have _one_ kiss, to walk hand in hand, to be together. But alas, Pip was a pathetic excuse for a boy. He couldn't even gain the courage to talk to Tweek without looking like a complete idiot. To add to that, Tweek wasn't even gay. He had a girlfriend for God sakes.

Pip's thoughts were rudely disturbed as Eric Cartman, local fat ass and bully, walked up to Pip with a mischievous grin plastered on his chubby face.

"Good day Eric" Pip said shakily. He knew what Eric had in mind.

"Hey Pip ol' chap!" Cartman replied in a false, friendly voice

Suddenly, Cartman reached in his pocket and pulled out a rotten tomato.

"I've saved this for 3 years, just so I could throw it at you!" Cartman exclaimed. He began to raise his arm, and get in throwing position until suddenly he was hit by a spoonful of the mystery meat.

"Leave him alone fat-ass!" Tweek yelled. "Before I kick your ass"

Cartman grumbled. He knew Tweek was without a doubt stronger than he was.

"Everyone just tries to ruin my day...." Cartman complained as he shuffled away back to his table of snickering friends.

Pip looked absolutely stunned as Tweek walked over to him

"You okay?" Tweek asked concerned

"Yes, thanks to you" Pip replied gratefully

"Oh, it was no problem. I just couldn't stand to see Cartman picking on you all the time. It's just not fair." Tweek said

"Tweek, baby, lets go!" a girl's voice called

"Oh, that's Madison. I've gotta go. Oh, and if Cartman tries to pick on you anymore, just tell me and ill kick his fat ass to Tim-buck-two" Tweek called as he left hurriedly

Pip gave an agreeing nod and turned back around to face his tray of cafeteria food.

"_Madison" _Tweek thought bitterly "_why dose he like her so much? Why doesn't he like me? I could be a way better lover"_ Pip stabbed his broccoli and took a bite out of the disgusting vegetable._ "Maybe if I tell Tweek how I feel, he'll realise he actually loves me, and not that slutty bitch Madison! Yeah, that's what I'll do! Right after school, I'm going to go to his house, and tell him how I feel!"_

Pips mouth turned into a great smile as he beamed with joy at his, oh so brilliant, plan.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

Pip turned around to see his only friend, Damien, giving him a confused look

"I just thought of a brilliant plan" Pip said proudly as Damien took a seat across from him

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Damien asked curiously

"I'm gonna tell Tweek how I feel, in hopes that he will realise he loves me, and not Madison"

"Who the hell is Madison?"

"His girlfriend"

Damien sighed "Pip, just because you tell him you love him, doesn't mean he's gonna convert and become gay. It might actually creep him out. I think you should just keep it to yourself"

"I _can't _keep it to myself anymore! I have to tell him! And if you have a problem with that, you can go fornicate yourself with an iron stick!!!!" Pip yelled then left the cafeteria angrily.

Damien looked around the room and noticed the hundreds of eyes staring at him in bewilderment. He grabbed his knapsack and rushed out of the room, practically sprinting out the doors.

Pip ran to the bathroom. He was greatly relieved to find nobody else in there. He threw his knapsack against the wall ad turned on the water. Coldness flowed from the tap. Pip put some in his hands and splashed it in his face then used his sleeve to wipe it off

"_Why the hell dose Damien care so much if I tell Tweek I love him?...well he dose have a point. I might just scare Tweek away. Then he would never even come near me, and that would just devastated me...maybe I should go say sorry to Damien."_

Pip grabbed his knapsack off of the floor and swung it on his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom.

Damien walked down the empty hallway. Hands shoved in his pockets and head hanging low. _"Now Pip is mad at me....but what if he does win Tweek over? Then I'll never have the chance to tell him how much I care for him. How much I...Love him..."_

Suddenly Damien's body slammed into another. Damien managed to stand his ground as the other body went tumbling backwards. He looked down and was surprised to recognise the boy

"Pip! Oh god, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Pip chuckled as Damien helped him up "That's okay, neither was I."

"Look, sorry about-" they both started

"You first" Damien offered

Pip laughed. "As I was saying, sorry I yelled at you back there. I'm just frustrated with all the Tweek stuff. But you're right I should just keep it to myself. No sense in scaring him away"

Damien laughed as well. "Yeah, but then again, its none of my business what you do"

"Yes it is. You're my best friend, you were only looking out for me. Thanks."

Damien blushed. "No problem...I guess..."

Pip smiled "Friends?" he asked

"Friends" Damien agreed.

"_Should I tell him how I really feel? How I want to be more than friends??.....Its now or never...." _Damien thought

"Pip, can I tell you something?" Damien blurted out.

"Of course. What its it?"

Damien bit his lip nervously

"I...." He started.

Cliff-hanger!!! Ill put up the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews. Promise! Aren't you just _dying _to see if Damien tells him how he feels!? And what about Tweek and Pip? Could they become an item? Well I'm not telling, you'll have to wait for the net chapter. MUAHAHAHAHA


	2. the confusing thing called love

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I _still_ don't own South Park. Big surprise, huh?**

"Never mind..."

Pip shrugged "alright then. Best we be getting to our next classes then?"

Damien chuckled softly. "Pipkin, there's still an hour left of lunch" Damien said humorously

"Oh, right" Pip said a slightly embarrassed "then I guess we shall go back to the cafeteria?"

"Lets not and say we did. Let's go to the smoke pit instead."

"Why would we go there?"

Damien rolled his eyes "because, I need a smoke. Besides, _Tweek_ is there....." Damien said, trying to get Pip to come along with him

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pip said eagerly as he started towards the doors.

!#$&

Tweek froze in his place as he saw Damien turn the corner and walk towards him. He didn't know why, but every time he saw Damien, he melted inside.

"TWEEK"

Tweek jumped. He turned around to see Madison looking at him heatedly

"Did you hear a _word_ I just said?" She asked him extremely irritated

"Um....no actually, I'm afraid not" He replied. He looked at Damien and laughed to himself. Damien was trying to light a smoke, but only found that his lighter was entirely dead. For some reason Tweek found this cute

"Well, smartass, I was just saying how my mom stole my smokes but I guess you don't care" Madison scorned arrogantly

"Your right, I don't" Tweek replied and then laughed at his own sarcasm

"That's it Tweek, were over. Done, finished completely and utterly through-"

"Are you done dumping me yet?" Tweek asked impatiently

Madison sneered and then stormed off.

Tweek shrugged then decided to walk over to Damien and his friends

"Hey Damien, hey Pip. My girlfriend just broke up with me, can I hang out with you?" he asked

Pips face virtually became a massive smile. Madison was no longer in the picture! And Tweek was probably feeling very vulnerable right now

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Pip said, concealing his smile

"Ah, it's alright. She was a bitch to begin with. I never even wanted to go out with her, she made me!"

Pip concealed a squeal of joy

"I really wanted to go out with Bebe anyways"

And poof..... Pips bliss vanished

"Well, now's your chance. Have fun" Pip said hiding how heartbroken he really was

"Oh, I'll deal with that later. It's too soon, you know? I don't want to look like a man whore or something." Tweek laughed

Pip gave off a fake laugh. Nothing was funny right now, everything was horrible. Like the fact that Tweek would never love Pip....

Tweek laughed at his own joke. "_I might as well tell them I'm attracted to Bebe, cause then they wont find out I really love Damien..._" Tweek thought

Damien took a puff of his cigarette and then looked at Pip. _"look at the way he looks at Tweek. He's obsessed! There's no possible way Pip would fall for me." _he thought

The three boys stood in complete silence, none of them knowing what to say next

**Okay, that was chapter 2. Some of you may be like "I know what's going to happen, this is so unoriginal" but trust me, you don't. There's some GIGANTIC complications and surprises coming soon! Only I have the answers to what happens next! Please R&R and ill put up the next chapter**


	3. togetherness brings him farther away

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

**Here's chapter 3. It's really sad. Brace yourselves. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF CARTMAN, R&R!!!!**

Pip paced back and fourth waiting, within his room, for Tweek. Pip had asked him to come over and decided he was going to let him know how he felt.

"Where is he?" Pip wondered as he looked at his watch for the fourth time in the last minute.

The door unexpectedly opened and Tweek stepped in more puzzled than ever. Pips heart started to race.

"What did you ask me to come over for?" Tweek asked

"There's something I need to tell you" Pip replied unsteadily

"Um, okay, what's that?" Tweek asked, even more bewildered. Tweek and Pip hardly hung out, or even talked to each other for that matter, so Tweek had no clue as to what Pip desired to say.

"I...um...uh, I-....I LOVE YOU!" Pip blurted

Tweek was taken aback but then smiled. He suddenly seen Pip in a whole new light.

"R-really?" Tweek asked, unsure

Pip nodded fearfully

"C'mere" Tweek said seductively

Pip nervously moved closer to the boy he loved and was shocked when Tweek's lips pushed urgently against his. _This_ was the moment Pip had been waiting for, for so long

Tweek led Pip over to the queen-sized bed they sat down to get more comfortable. all of a sudden Pip pulled away.

"Wow" he gasped "maybe we should slow down"

"Sorry" Tweek apologized

"Are you kidding? Those were the best two minutes of my life!" Pip said happily

Tweek grinned and kissed Pip

"Let's lie on the bed for a bit. I'm so tired. Being nervous takes up a lot of energy" Pip said half yawning

"I know something else that takes up a lot of energy" Tweek joked

The two boys lied on Pips bed together and ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

!#$&

Damien was utterly baffled, and stunned, when he saw Pip and Tweek show up at the smoke hole holding hands. He manages to stay clam as they stopped in front of him.

"So, I see you two are an item now" Damien said serenely

"Yeah, I never realized how much I loved Pip until he told me he loved me" Tweek said ecstatically

"Well Tweek, you sure are a lucky bastard" Damien said furiously and then turned around and left

Tweek looked to Pip for a response to what had just occurred, but all Pip could do was shrug in uncertainty

!#$&

Damien sat on the ledge of the tub in his bathroom. He lived in that two-bedroom apartment for almost three years now and often fantasized about Pip living there some day. But now that would never happen. Not as long as he was with Tweek.

Damien looked at the small handgun lying in his hands. It was loaded. This was it. Damien couldn't go on without Pip, and Pip would never leave Tweek

Damien put the barrel of the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The last thing Damien thought of was Pip.

**Okay, sad ending, I know. I'm probably not gonna make another chapter; this might be the actual ending. If you think I should make another chapter, review me and tell me some ideas you have for another chapter ï R&R _please_.**


End file.
